


Neon Lights

by Perseids



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseids/pseuds/Perseids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern College Korrasami AU</p><p>“So, think you’ll find someone that will catch your eye tonight?” Opal inquired as they passed a few muscular guys with their shirts off.<br/>Asami flicked her eyes around them and hummed.<br/>“Possibly,”<br/>“Cause you’ve caught a lot of eyes already,” Opal laughed when she took a quick look behind, the guys they passed by earlier were trying to be inconspicuous with their… admiration of Asami’s backside.<br/>Asami scoffed with a shake of her head.<br/>“Sucks for them cause that’s all they’re gonna get,”</p><p>Asami gets dragged out to a 5K run/walk on a Friday night... and actually does find someone that catches her eye.  Well, she crashed into her, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Legend of Korra.
> 
> Having some writer's block on that last chapter of Spontaneous Night Drives and Leftovers, and somehow I managed to crank this out instead?
> 
> Welp, here you go.

Getting dragged out on a Friday night to do a 5K run/ walk wasn’t exactly Asami’s idea of a fun night out… but it was only $30 to do it and Opal had insisted that she come out from the “hole that is your apartment surrounded by nothing but engineering books and whatever else it is that you do,”

So she caved.  She deserved to get out every once in a while.  Even if she was the heiress for Future Industries, she needed time to act her age and not be buried deep in business meetings and engineering papers. Her father had been pestering her to get out more often since there were quite a few more years before she would be running the company.  Asami just wanted to learn as much as she could already.

The 5K was called the “Neon Nation Run” which turned out to be basically a music festival for three point one miles and one huge rave at the finish line.

Asami showed up at Opal’s place a couple hours before the call time in a loose, off the shoulder bright red crop top and nicely fitted black yoga capris.  The strap of her neon blue sports bra peaked out from her exposed shoulder, and a pair of black and light blue Nike frees donned her feet.  She put on light make up knowing that she’d probably get sweaty, but her trademark red lipstick were painted on her lips. She tied her thick dark hair up in a loose ponytail with her long bangs to frame her face.

Opal opened door with a wide smile and ushered her best friend inside.  Her short, pixie cut hair was patterned with a few neon green highlights.

“They’re temporary and wash out, but they’re perfect for tonight!” Opal commented when Asami asked her about it.

Opal had on a lime green tanktop, dark blue denim shorts and bright yellow knee high socks.  On her bed were about twenty packets of glow sticks.

“Uh, don’t you think you went a little overboard with the glow sticks, there?” Asami chuckled as she opened one up.

“You can never have too many glow sticks. “ Opal replied back as she plopped down on her bed with a shrug. “Besides, I can use them for something else later, or something.”

The two placed the finishing touches on their outfits (which were glow stick bracelets on their wrists, glow stick necklaces, and some around their heads).  Asami wrapped the longer ones around her calves in a figure eight. Opal had also bought yellow fairy wings and she tugged the straps over her shoulders.

Asami stuck with her color scheme of the reds along with some orange and yellow.  Opal went for the green, blue and purples.

“We look so cute,” Opal grinned as they did a double over at their reflections in the mirror.  Asami nodded in agreement.

“So is anyone else doing this run with us?” She asked after touching up her makeup.  Asami took a glance at Opal, who was adjusting her top.

“A few of my friends from class said they were going, we’ll probably meet up with them later or something.  But other than that you’re stuck with me, missy,” Opal told her with a hand on her hip at the end of her words.  Asami smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Oh jeez…. There better be alcohol at this place,” She teased as she walked out of the bathroom to grab their numbers to pin on their backs.

“Of course there is,” Opal called out.

“Well, tonight is definitely going to be fun, then,” Asami smiled and made a mental note to put her ID and some cash in her pocket.

* * *

 

There were probably thousands of people at the run when Asami and Opal arrived at the venue.  Everyone was decked out in neon colors, glow in the dark lights, and even glow in the dark paint.  The bass of the music pulsated once they stepped in the vicinity from the “pre-run” music festival.  There was a long line for the booth that was selling alcohol and there were people that were already drunk.  Asami and Opal decided to save that for after the run.  They walked around the “waiting” area and found a selfie station (where they took pictures in black lighting), a merchandise booth, a glow in the dark paint station (where they both slapped random colors on each other and Asami added some yellow paint streaks under her eyes while Opal drew smiley faces on her legs), and other food trucks.

 The run came and went once the sun went down. It was pretty fun with the music blasting along the trail.  Music and selfie stations were also set up throughout the path.  Both girls were already pretty fit so they jogged most of the way and stopped at some of the stations to see what was going on.

“So, think you’ll find someone that will catch your eye tonight?” Opal inquired as they passed a few muscular guys with their shirts off.

Asami flicked her eyes around them and hummed.

“Possibly,”

“Cause you’ve caught a lot of eyes already,” Opal laughed when she took a quick look behind, the guys they passed by earlier were trying to be inconspicuous with their… admiration of Asami’s backside.

Asami scoffed with a shake of her head.

“Sucks for them cause that’s all they’re gonna get,”

“You’re such a tease, Asami,” Opal nudged her arm. Asami stuck her tongue out at her best friend and suddenly picked up the pace.

“Last one to the end has to buy the beer!” She yelled out over her shoulder after a few strides.

“That’s not fair! You have longer legs than me!” Opal cried as she followed.

 

They both crossed the finish line, panting heavily ten minutes later.

“It was a tie,” Asami wheezed out, she patted Opal on the back, who was bent over with her hands on her knees.

“Good,” The two let out breathy laughs and made their way to the center of the area where the alcohol and music was blaring. 

* * *

About four beers and forty-five minutes later, Asami found herself and Opal near the front of the music stage swaying with the beat that was playing.  She was already sweaty from how close she was to all the people around her, let alone all the dancing she did.  They were all packed in together, bodies bumping and grinding with the music.  There were all kinds of lights flickering and flashing everywhere. Asami knew she was probably tipsy already, her vision was slightly hazy, but she was definitely having fun now. She let her body move with whatever song the DJ was playing.   She felt Opal take her hand, which meant that they were going to move up closer and Asami followed through the crowd.

Someone bumped into Asami from behind, causing her to let go of Opal and crashing into another person.  Asami was still sober enough to catch her footing but had her arms out.  She found herself clutching onto the arms of the person she had hit.

Green eyes met blue, both wide in surprise.

Asami took note of the girl she was staring at.

She was a few inches shorter than her, short dark hair that was cut just above her shoulders, her bangs were matted to her forehead, and tanned skin that was also slick with sweat.  She wore a white muscle shirt that had paint splattered all over it and a pair of black shorts.  Also… She was _very_ attractive.  A bright blue bandana was tied around the girls’ head, there was a pair of white light up sunglasses placed there, along with blue and green glowsticks around her defined biceps… onto which Asami was still holding.  She was still enticed by those clear blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” The girl before her yelled out over the blasting rave music.  Asami snapped out of her stupor and nodded.  She let go of her and straightened herself up.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to bump into you,” She apologized with a shy smile, the other girl gave her a crooked smile in return. Flecks of paint were evident along her face.

“Asami!” Opal shouted and cut in a second later when she squeezed through the people surrounding them. “Korra!” Her eyes lit up in recognition. “I knew I’d run into you here!”

“Hey Opal!” Korra waved, “Bolin and Mako are with me!” She pointed behind her where two guys were jumping up and down to the music. One was in mainly green colors and the other in red.

“Looks like you met Asami,” Opal grinned, she turned to Asami, “Korra’s in my history class and so are Bolin and Mako over there, they’re brothers,”

“Nice to meet you, Korra,” Asami leaned forward to her and greeted with a loud voice since the music was still loud around them.

“You too, Asami,” Korra winked, Asami felt her cheeks heat up.

“Wait, the _same_ Bolin that you may have that crush on, _Bolin_?” Asami questioned.  Opals eyes went wide and she bit down on her lip.

“That’s the one!” Korra yelled out with a laugh.

“Shut up!” Opal overemphasized her words so that they could read her lips.  Korra’s eyes glinted with amusement and she turned around to tap the two guys.

“Opal!” Bolin (who was in green) exclaimed when he noticed her and engulfed her in a bear hug.  Asami stifled her laughter at Opal’s surprised expression. Once he let go, he had on a huge grin on his face.  There was a giant streak of green paint across his face and glow bracelets on his arms.

“This is Asami,” Opal introduced her to Mako (the one in the red and a few glow necklaces around his neck) and Bolin. They said their hellos and Asami reciprocated the greetings.

“Enough talk, let’s dance!” Korra cried out as the DJ hyped up the crowd and dropped the bass in the song.  Asami smiled and found that _someone_ who caught her eye for the night.

* * *

Asami found herself dancing with Korra over the next few songs and there was no denying that she was attracted to her.  The alcohol in her system allowed her to be more loose and daring than normal.

Korra seemed to be on the same page as she placed her hands on Asami’s hips and they rocked together to the beat. Their sweaty bodies slid against one another, as they got lost in the music.

The combination of the music, lights, atmosphere and alcohol in her were probably to blame, but Asami wasn’t complaining. She lifted her arms up and swayed her hips even more.  She felt Korra tighten her grip and Asami couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her lips.

Korra brought her lips to Asami’s ear and husked out,

“Let’s get out of here,”

Asami nodded and took Korra’s hand in hers to lead them out of the rave pit.  She glanced at Opal, who was busy dancing with Bolin, but caught her eye and a smile spread across her face.  Asami dragged Korra across the area behind an empty booth.  

* * *

 

Before Asami could say anything, a pair of lips were already firmly latched onto hers.

The bass of the music thumped in the background, but it was long forgotten once Asami opened her mouth and Korra’s tongue delved in. She couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her lips.  Asami wrapped her arms around the back of Korra’s neck in response.  Korra backed her up to the booth and pinned Asami there, one arm around Asami’s waist and the other on the wall as leverage.

Their kiss was all passion, clashing teeth, and raw.

Asami’s lips felt swollen once they separated, panting after a few minutes.

“Wow,” Korra breathed out, her blue eyes sparkled as they connected with Asami’s.

“A little eager there, aren’t we?” Asami licked her lips and raised an eyebrow up in playfulness, her chest heaving.

“Couldn’t help myself, “ Korra shrugged, “I didn’t hear you complaining,” she quipped back with a crooked grin. There were lipstick stains all over her mouth.

“Can’t exactly do that when you have your tongue in my mouth,” Asami smirked, her arms hung loosely over Korra’s shoulders.

The other girl shrugged and gave a light chuckle. She took a minute to gaze directly into Asami’s eyes.

“You are so gorgeous,” Korra said with utmost sincerity.  Asami inhaled sharply and felt a genuine smile spread out on her lips.  She leaned in forward to Korra’s left ear.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” She whispered out before she attached her lips just below Korra’s earlobe.  She slowly made her way down sucking and biting her tanned neck to Korra’s collarbone.  She smiled after hearing Korra’s strangled groans vibrate through her throat.

“You’re good at that,” Korra murmured as she craned her neck to the side to allow Asami more access as she trailed her lips back up.

“You don’t know half the things that I’m good at yet, sweetheart,” Asami told her in a low voice when she made it back to Korra’s lips.  They both looked at each other and Asami saw Korra’s eyes flash down to her lips and back up.

“I’d like to know,” Korra smiled before Asami connected their mouths together again. 

Their teeth clashed together in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.  Asami tightened her grasp again around the back of Korra’s neck, while Korra decided to change it up and in one quick motion, hooked her arms under Asami’s thighs, hoisted her up, and immobilized her body between the wall and Korra’s.  Asami squeaked out in surprise, but didn’t mind.  She knew those arms weren’t just for show, Korra was pretty strong.  Out of instinct, Asami wrapped her legs around her and continued to enjoy their hot makeout session.  Her fingers entangled in Korra’s short hair at the nape of her neck and Asami felt warm all over, she knew it wasn’t just the alcohol in her. They started to grind against one another and she felt all her senses heighten.  Heat rushed down to her core and she bit down hard on her bottom lip when Korra started to suck on her pulse point on her neck.  She whimpered out as Korra pressed further into her. Korra just hummed and Asami felt her smirk on her skin.  Asami knew that if she didn’t stop soon, there would be no going back.

“Korra,” She groaned out.  At this Korra stopped what she was doing and looked back up at Asami with a questioning stare.

“Did I do something, wrong?” She asked, her blue eyes clouded with lust.

“No, no you’re doing _everything_ right,” Asami reassured and giggled when she saw Korra’s disheveled appearance and more lipstick marks on her neck and face.  Asami assumed she looked just like that and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “As much as I want to continue what we’re doing… I’m not drunk enough to get caught dry humping like high schoolers in the back of an abandoned food booth in a public area,”

“Really? Cause I thought this was waaay classy,” Korra chuckled as she released her hold on Asami and let her stand on her legs again.  Korra took a step back and scratched the back of her neck with her right hand.

“I know classy, and what we were doing doesn’t fit the bill,” Asami bantered back, amusement gleaming in her eyes.

“So what is categorized as classy in your book then?” Korra gazed up at her and smiled.

“You got to have dinner with me before I can tell you all my secrets,” Asami quirked an eyebrow up knowingly.

“When?” Korra’s smile widened.

“Tomorrow at 7pm, sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,”

Asami leaned in and gave Korra a lingering kiss on the lips, to which Korra kissed back.

“I’ll get your number from Opal and text you the details later then,” Asami told her once they parted, their foreheads still touching.

“Why not tell me now?” Korra asked as she placed her hands around Asami’s waist again.

“Because I still want to make out with you behind this shoddy food hut,” Asami stated blatantly with a smirk. To this Korra laughed out loud and brought their hips closer together.

“I’m down with that,”


End file.
